


~ Of piercings, loud people and cat-eyes ~

by DieroteRosine



Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #HappyBirthdayHinata, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Hinatas Birthday Party, Kenma & loud people, Kenma hates people, M/M, Mentioned Haiba Lev, Terushima Is A Tease, Terushima flirts all day and night, he tells dumb stories, kiss, mentioned Yamamoto Taketora - Freeform, mentioned kurotsuki, why is he here anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: Kenma and loud people were like lights and moths – somehow all these overly excited people felt themselves drawn to the little setter and it came to the point, where Kenma had just accepted his fate and was fine with it – it couldn't be that hard to be the bus stop for all the loud and hyperactive people in the world, right?At least that was what Kenma told himself -  but this boy before him at the celebration of his friend Hinata was simply too much.________In which Terushima decides that Kenma is the perfect partner for a long, senseless talk and Kenma reflects all of his life choices.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Terushima Yuuji/Kozume Kenma
Series: Hinatas chaotic Birthday-Party #HappyBirthdayHinata2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795744
Kudos: 31





	~ Of piercings, loud people and cat-eyes ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hinatas Birthday is long gone, but I'm still going to upload the last two stories of his party, nobody can stop me now!
> 
> As always - english is not my first language so please excuse smaller mistakes.

Kenma had spent most of his relatively young life near loud and obnoxious people.

It started when the new neighbors moved in when he was 11. The Kuroos were a loud couple with an even louder child. That only came to light when Kenma invited the shy Tetsuro to their home - but then it was already too late to cheat himself out of the way. Kuroo rolled over him like a wave and made himself at home in Kenmas life way before Kenma even had to slightest chance to protest.   
After all the friendship had already blossomed and from then on he had to get along with the first loud person in his life.  
But sure as hell – it wasn't the last. 

The second one stumbled in Kenmas life as their team ace - Yamamoto At first, Kenma had a really hard time getting along with the energetic, easy-to-enthuse and over the top boy, but after some time they somehow learned how to cope with each other and could flow easily together. 

The third loud person was a very special one - Hinata Shoyo.

He had met the little middleblocker by accident before a training game and had been enthusiastic about him from the start. Since that day the two have had a deep friendship and Kenma was just as happy to have Hinata in his life as he was with Kuroo and even Yamamoto.

Lev was number four among the noisy people in Kenma's existence. His relationship with Lev hadn't really been without sticks and stones in the way, but even he'd gotten used to him at some point and maybe even got a little fond of him.

Kenma and loud people were like lights and moths – somehow all these overly excited people felt themselves drawn to the little setter and it came to the point, where Kenma had just accepted his fate and was fine with it – it couldn't be that hard to be the bus stop for all the loud and hyperactive people in the world, right?  
At least that was what Kenma told himself - but this boy before him at the celebration of his friend Hinata was simply too much.

He couldn't say exactly when the pierced blond from Johzenji had decided to find his new friend in Kenma, but at some point in the evening he had just sat on one of the benches next to Kenma and hadn't stopped bothering him since .

At first, Kenma had suspected he was just drunk and needed someone to talk to, but the boy looked surprisingly sober.  
With a watchful eye, he eyed Kenma whenever he could, telling stories of some stupid high school situation he and his friends had experienced in the past few weeks.  
Normally Kenma would have looked around for Kuroo in such an uncomfortable case to tell him to rescue him from the plight, but this time Kenma wasn't in the mood for it.

It was a party after all and also he didn't want to mess up Kuroo's limited time with his glasses-guy, he wouldn't shut up about, by having him playing babysitter for Kenma.  
Maybe it was even because the pierced blonde looked so excited in front of him and brought out an interesting laugh when he was amused about his own jokes.

"And do you know what he said then?" He was just asking with glittering eyes and grinning at Kenma as if he wanted to say, "Guess, you won't get it anyway."  
Kenma stayed silent and just shrugged. The other guy didn't seem to mind, because he simply answered his question himself.  
“He said: “The street lamps were too dark, so I couldn't tell whether it was a pond or a street.””  
He slapped his thigh laughing and Kenma thought about the context of this last sentence, because he hadn't listened to Terushima at all.

For him, sitting alone was exhausting and overwhelming enough that he couldn't interact with someone at the same time like a normal person. Especially when this “someone” was loud and overall way too much to handle. 

So he just nodded. “Ah.”

The grin on Terushima's face disappeared and the Johzenji player frowned - probably for the first time that evening.  
“Don't you like the story? So far everyone considered it hilarious.” He pouted and actually crossed his arms like a toddler who just wasn't getting his way.

"Um" Kenma murmured and didn't really know how to respond.   
“I didn’t listen to you at all” wouldn’t be the answer the loud boy wanted to hear, so much was for sure. 

But what did he expect? Since that moment he had sat himself right next to Kenma, all he got as answers were head tilts and half hearted shrugs.   
Kenma was only here anyway because he didn't want to disappoint Hinata.  
He really wondered why the blonde hadn't moved on yet.

So he just stared blankly at Terushima and his "conversation partner" now looked at him very quietly for a moment. Then he laughed out loud and patted Kenma on the shoulder, who winced slightly. 

He hated foreign body contact so much.

"Oh, don't worry, Nekoma," the pierced boy finally said cheerfully. "It is enough if you continue to sit there and stare at me with your dreamy cat eyes. You're looking like that one chick out of the movie “School girl problems 3”. Really cute, man.”

Kenma just stared at the boy and didn't even know how to respond to such bullshit. 

He didn't have to, because at that moment Terushima leaned forward, gave him a small kiss at the cheek, winked and disappeared into the crowd leaving alone a blushing and flustered Kenma.

**Author's Note:**

> In the final part Yamaguchi and Inouuka reflect their evening together and find hold in eachother, while the music fades and the last stories are being told.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome <3


End file.
